


Binder Troubles

by XxLunaspirtxX



Series: peter's adventures with his superfamily. [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Irondad, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Superfamily, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Peter Parker, how is irondad not a tag, how is spiderson not a tag, spiderson, trans rights are human rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLunaspirtxX/pseuds/XxLunaspirtxX
Summary: Peter... the reckless, adorable bean, has no sense of self preservation.And, this, leads him to bind way longer than he is supposed to.Chaos ensuses.(kind of I wrote this fic years ago)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: peter's adventures with his superfamily. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Binder Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is literally from so long ago so sorry if it sucks. love yall.   
> (the publication date is from when I wrote it fyi, but I'm publishing it now in 2020)

The night before was great.

Peter made it out of school avoiding flash, excited for the long weekend awaiting him. The young boy quickly headed to his apartment, grabbing his extra binder, as he left.

Peter had decided against coming out to Mr. Stark yet, terrified of the older man's reaction, he opted instead to quietly save up for surgery with may, and spending the money he and may got as financial help on stuff such as testosterone supplements.

As soon as the younger man-child had packed his duffel bag to spend the weekend at the tower, he headed down the spiral staircase, to where Happy was waiting to begin the drive upstate.

The drive went smoothly, despite the younger boys binder digging painfully into him. Peter managed to talk Happy's ear off resulting in a man who appeared to be all but 'Happy' as he closed the divider. Secretly though, Happy had a soft spot for the young spider.

That night, Friday night, was Pizza and a movie night with the team.

Peter excited to eat, raced into the tower, and flew passed security, with many questioning looks.

"Who are you?" The receptionist asked blandly.

"Peter Parker sir." The young boy declared proudly.

"State your access level and position."

Peter grinned, having gone through this procedure many times, each one funnier than the last every time a new employee came through.

"Access 10, Alpha Blue, Personal Intern."

The receptionist looked up at the boy, scoffed and replied with, "Ok... Alpha 10 Blue, let's see you try and get past Friday, best AI ever."

"Actually I prefer Karen" (yoooo, let's pretend Peter helped with the making of Karen for the sake of my personal happiness thanks... moving on.)

"What? Who's Karen?"

It was now Peter's turn to scoff, "My AI!" he called, swiping his card and running over to Tony's personal elevator, leaving a dumbstruck receptionist in his wake.

This wasn't Peter's business, but Tony may or may not save Peter's smile and video every time this happens because he loves making his spiderson happy, and he may or may not put new receptionists there every time Peters on his way, cause he knows he loves it.

Peter had around 1 minute to anxiously come up with a way to tell the Avengers he's trans. He came up with none and promptly decided to procrastinate it more, and think about how his binder hurt.

That night was movie night. The Avengers were all curled up on the couch, including Peter, who was determined not to show that his binder was digging uncomfortably into his chest.

The movie passed quickly and everyone went their separate ways for bed.

Groaning Peter stumbled into his room, deciding on comfort for the night, he removed his binder, slipped into a white tee shirt and sweatpants, and drifted into sleep.

~~~~~Time Skip Brought to you by a lack of updates~~~~~

It was about the middle of the night when Friday alerted the team of increased heart rate and labored breathing from Peter. Sure of an nightmare everyone rushed to his room.

"Pete!" Tony called, rushing to the boy, and shaking him out of his sleep.

Peter jumped out of bed, his binderless chest colliding with Tony's (this is not Starker I promise you.)

"Dad..." Peter sobbed into the older mans shoulder, it was only then that Tony realized something was different about the oh so familiar hug.

Tony glanced down at the young boy, only to realize he had a pair of breasts against him. (Ohmigod this sounds like starker it's not I promise)

The rest of the team arrived just as Tony made his revelation. He was staring at the boy in shock, and then his gaze softened and he looked at the young boy, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Peter, why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked, now noticing the young males cleavage.

"I was scared you would want me to change back to Penny, or kick me out. I was just scared."

"Oh Peter," Natasha came across the room, we would never kick you out. Ever."

The former spy/assassin came over with the war veteran capsicle and they joined in a big hug. If the rest of the Avengers came over and they all fell asleep hugging Peter, and Pepper came and has the photo framed in her office, no one needs to know.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I guess. My more recent writing is better so don't give up on me yet.  
> Also comment any requests i guess.


End file.
